


Sick

by Nini_b20



Series: Nana and Sungie [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But just a little, M/M, Sick jisung, Tattoo-ed Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini_b20/pseuds/Nini_b20
Summary: Jisung is sick. (But something like a flu, he's not dying.)





	Sick

Jisung was cold. Well, cold was an understatement… He was freezing. He was currently in his bed, with a ton of blankets on him. He was curled around himself, hoping he would be warmer this way. But as you can see, he was really sick, nothing could get him warm. Nothing except a tattoo-ed boy whom sweat was already on Jisung. The younger buried his face a little more in the fabric to smell the scent of his boyfriend.

He sighed heavily before he heard a small knock on his door. He didn’t even moved since he knew his mother would open the door anyway. Which she did. “ _Sungie. There’s a handsome boy who wants to see you._ ”, she told him. He scrunched his nose at his mother’s happiness and loud voice. He peeked his head outside of the blankets, trying to figure what was happening.

He smiled widely when he saw the man who was behind his mother. Said mother, pushed the guy gently towards Jisung before going out of the room and closing the door, not before a little “ _Have fun boys._ ” followed by a whiny “ _Moooom._ ” from Jisung and a giggle from the man still standing by the door.

Jisung pulled his arms out of the blankets and made grabby hands at the older. “ _Hyung. Come and cuddle with me. I’m cold._ ”, he whined – yeah, he whined a lot when he was sick.

Jaemin smiled brightly and make his way to Jisung’s bed. He lied down next to the younger and wrapped his arms around the younger, hoping it would help him feel warm. Jisung put his head on Jaemin’s shoulder like he would always do. His boyfriend petted his hair, making him feel sleepy. “ _Did you take your medicine Sungie ?_ ”, the tattoo-ed boy asked.

Jisung shake his head, “ _Didn’t eat. But sleepy now._ ”. His answer made the older smile. He knew for a fact Jisung couldn’t take medicine if he didn’t eat.

He hummed. “ _Then sleep and you wake up, I’ll make you porridge and you’ll take your medicine. Is that okay ?_ ”. He could feel the younger nodding his head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on the younger hair. “ _I’ll always protect you Sungie. Like the first time._ ”, he smiled sadly remembering this moment.

Jisung smiled a little. “ _I still can’t believe how people think you are a delinquent._ ”, he turned his head to face his boyfriend. “ _By the way, with Lele, Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck, we draw you a tattoo ! We were supposed to give it to you today.._ ”, he pouted at the end of his sentence.

Jaemin smiled gently at his lover. “ _Hey, it’s okay if you’re sick baby. Now sleep cutie._ ”. He caressed the younger’s head carefully to make him fall asleep.

Jisung stole a small kiss from his boyfriend, ignoring his protest before placing his head on said boyfriend’s chest. He drift away, not before muttering an “ _I love you Nana._ ” to Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't really good but I hoped you liked it.   
> I was wondering if I should do a drabble with how Jaemin helped Jisung before. Tell me if you'd like it read it :)  
> Thank you for reading this. (And still sorry for my english)


End file.
